Sleeping habits
by Ticketyboogal
Summary: Short stories on how they sleep when they are alone and how they came to complete one another. Color-coded couples
1. Blues

Boomer had a secret. Which was a really bad thing. Really really bad. Because generally, Boomer is very... vocal when he sleeps, and that was bad. Because it wasn't just snoring and making strange noises. That would have been fine. Not the best, but fine. The problem was that he talked in his sleep and then his brothers would find out his secret. Fuck. For all he knows they already know that he likes the enemy. As in likes likes. So lately he has been avoiding his brothers, just to be safe. Cause they might know, but they don't know that he knows that they know so they might be pretending not to know that they know. And it was just. Ugh. Maybe he could just tell them? Yeah, no way.

Boomer allowed his head to fall on the couch. This was so stressful. Normally he was an open person, as blunt as they come and at times brutally honest (yes, even more so than his brothers) but when it came to her... he was just useless.

The tv crackled, right now he was the only one in the living room, and he had complete control over the channels, which wasn't a common occurrence. 'Perks of staying late at night' Boomer thinks.

The channel on right now is a news channel. Boomer wasn't the type to care about what was going on in the world, he left that to Brick, but the news anchor was talking about the day and when it came to Townsville that meant the news anchor had to talk about monsters and villains and Bubbles Utonium, the cutest person alive. Boomer let out a breath, as she saw her smile at the camera, she wasn't wearing anything fancy but she still outshone everyone. She was covered in scratches and monster goo, and he could tell her pigtails threatened to fall loose. He would do anything to be with her, longed to hold her in his arms.

But.

He had a secret to keep and a family to please.

* * *

Bubbles had a secret. Which made her feel bad for keeping things from her family... okay, fine. She hid some things from her family, like the time she lost Blossom's favorite pen or the time she accidentally spilled food on Buttercup's treasured reeboks. Still, those things were only kept because she wanted to save her neck, and besides they ended up coming out anyways. At the end of the day, Bubbles was still an honest person, her family even knew all about her romantic life, past crushes and...her current infatuation with the blue ruff.

No, her secret was that she still had nightmares. It was dumb. She wasn't five anymore but still she just had a hard time sleeping in the dark and without plushies. She wasn't a baby anymore so why, oh why did she still have to deal with them? She was able to face danger and criminals everyday, for Pete's sake!

Sometimes, her nightmares were just awful: images of her sisters dying and Townsville decaying. Other times, her nightmares were silly-er, like her family rejecting her and leaving her alone. Regardless, they always felt real, and she found herself waking up in the middle of the night ( or sometimes in the middle of a well earned nap, and she would go over to her sisters or her father and silently hug them) and because she didn't want to wake anyone because she was just being silly she would go outside and watch the stars, sometimes call an animal and have them cuddle with her. And sometimes she would wonder about the blue boy and how he smiled and and if he was doing alright. Sometimes, she would consider confessing to him, because she knew how he looked at her, and she really wanted them to work out.

Most times however, bubbles would go back to bed after a while, aware that, even if she liked him and he liked her, it probably wouldn't work.

* * *

One more time, they had a secret.

It was against Bubbles' better judgement, she simply wanted to tell the world how lucky she was to have him with her. But Boomer didn't want her to go public, saying it was to protect her, and while Bubbles understood where he was going with, it still left a bad feeling in her stomach. It made her feel insecure, that maybe this was all a joke.

She knew she was being unreasonable, because contrary to popular belief, bubbles was smart. Or smarter than what they gave her credit for. She was good at guessing what people were feeling and it was specially true for someone who was as easy to read as Boomer.

Whenever they talked about it, the source of most of their arguments really, he would scrunch up his eye brows and his lips would from a thin line, and he would look straight into her eyes and just be quiet for a few minutes, and Bubbles would just see conflict swirling in his eyes.

She always ended up listening to him. Still, her nightmares often manipulated things. And the nightmares would replace a loving man for a cheater. She had other nightmares, more severe and grotesque, but it's favorite subject has always been loneliness.

"Bubbles..."

The voice of her lover called her, and Bubbles turned from the balcony of her apartment and into her room. She had been meaning to ask Boomer to move in with her, but she was unsure if he would agree and if it would start another fight about going public with their relationship.

"...i love you..."

Boomer grumbled, drooling and messing up his hair. Bubbles giggled, she couldn't help but think the man was cute, especially when he scrunched his eyebrows after feeling the empty spot she had left. He made a sound of complain, and Bubbles started running her fingers through his hair lovingly.

"Bubs?"

He said, and Bubbles only knew this was him awake because he opened his eyes and sat up.

"What are you doing up?"

He said, Bubbles shrugged not really wanting to tell him about her nightmare. Boomer let out a sigh.

"Come here, angel"

He made a gesture for her to go to his side, and she happily obligued, finding a spot in his arms.

"Did you have a nightmare, babe?"

He said after kissing the top of her head.

"How did you know?"

She admitted.

"You're always cuddly when you have one."

"Hey, there mister. You were the one that told me to come here."

Bubbles argued, and Boomer wrinkled his nose.

"So I wanted to hug my girlfriend, sue me." He joked, and then, seriously "do you want to talk about it?"

He said. Bubbles thought about it for a minute, and then shakes her head no.

"It's silly"

"It's not silly if it's bothering you. Do you want to turn on the light? I won't mind."

Boomer said, and Bubbles gave him an unimpressed look.

"I'm not a baby."

She deadpanned, it was sweet that he cared but it wasn't that bad that she needed the light.

"I never said that."

He said, laying them both down and turning the lights off.

"Hey, Boomer?"

Bubbles called to him. Boomer made a noise for her to keep going and pulled her closer into his arms.

"I love you."

She turned her face to look at him, and he was staring at her too. The silence lasted only seconds, but it was nerve wracking. Sure, Boomer had told her this words in his sleeps more often than she can count and she almost always said them right back, but! This would be the first time those words were said when the two were awake.

"I love you too," he kissed her in the corner of her lips. "More than I know how to let you know."

He said, and that was all she needed. She allowed herself to lay down on his chest, hearing his heart beat and calming her into slumber.

* * *

 **happy new year :)**


	2. Greens

**I'm unsure wether to change this to rating M because it does HINT AT SEX, however, it doesn't really mention it nor is it explicit. If you feel uncomfortable and you want me to change the rating, feel free to send me a message.**

* * *

So, here's the thing. Butch moves a lot when he sleeps, sometimes he talks, but mostly he kicks and punches and maybe some superpower here and there. It was a nightmare for his two brothers for the first years when they shared a bed. Butch though? He didn't care much about it, his brothers were also assholes, so sue him for moving a little bit when he sleeps. Or, rather, used to sleep. He is not an insomniac, no, or at least not to Brick's level. He used to really love that part of his day, finally closing his eyes and shutting the world out, he still does but now... now he dreads his dreams.

They aren't nightmares, Butch isn't a baby, if he had one he would simply go back to sleep or deal with it by going into the kitchen and eating whatever's in the fridge (Brick and Boomer's leftovers included).

They are dreams, because she is always there. Figures she would also find a way to torture him even when they're not even together.

She would be Buttercup Utonium, by the way. With her gorgeous green eyes and her dangerous smile and her perfect body and that damned attitude that made EVERYTHING a challenge. It would be understandable if the dreams she appeared on were wet dreams (come on, her body put goddesses to shame, her body was completely the type he drooled after) but they weren't. She just... she was just there. And it scares him what that means. Because contrary to popular belief, Butch wasn't dumb. He is aware that his dreams are a projection of his... feelings for the green eyed puff. And he also knew that it was much more than what he thought he would ever be capable of feeling. So, he finds himself avoiding his dreams more often and annoying the living crap out of her so that they can keep on hating each other. So that he can forget he loves her.

* * *

So. Here's the thing. Buttercup used to be a heavy sleeper. Keyword being used to. Now that she is older, however, every little thing seems to wake her up. Once they had (finally) gotten their own rooms, they had agreed to each set up an emergency line. So night after night, buttercup would say goodnight to her family and just... stare at the blank smiling face on the telephone, kinda waiting for it to ring, kinda not. And after realizing she couldn't sleep she would turn and grab her own phone and distract herself. Lately, though, she had been finding herself looking up at her ceiling. Nothing seemed to distract her enough from the subject that was running through her mind. Sometimes she wishes she had bubbles' ability to sleep wherever (blossom also managed to fall asleep wherever, but only after pulling all-nighters).

The subject at hand was.. well. Someone she really shouldn't be thinking about. She really really shouldn't. And yet, his green eyes and gorgeous face appeared to be stuck in her mind. God why of all the people in this forsaken universe did she had to fall for the biggest annoyance to exist. Why did she have to go and fall for Butch jojo, king of assholes. Buttercup let out a groan. He was a player, and he probably didn't even care about feelings and relationships. He would probably only break her heart if she so much as told him her feelings. Fuck, he would probably laugh at her face and proceed to make out with some other girl. But it was fine. She was never going to let out her secret. She turned to her side, disheartened. No one would know about her dumb crush or how much it hurt her. She would rather die than letting anyone know.

"Why did it have to be you?"

* * *

So, one last time, here is the thing. If anyone had told him buttercup was a cuddler he would have laughed straight in their faces. If someone had told him he was going to end up being the small spoon when spooning he would have looked at them like they were crazy. And if someone had told him that someday he would end up in bed with the love of his life by his side he would have punched them square in the face for giving him hopes.

But here he was, feeling safe and warm with the smaller girl wrapping her arms arounding him. And she was fucking adorable too, with her cute nose and pouty lips. He was so gone for her. So absolutely gone and she didn't have a clue. Because all they were to each other was an outlet. They were only sex partners, and he was okay with it. He didn't need more. But how he wanted it. Her nose started to wrinkle, and Butch realized she was waking up. He kinda wished she didn't, not because he didn't love being with her, more so because then the admiring time would be over and she would leave him alone in an empty apartment. It still shocked him buttercup stayed after sex, but he didn't complain. Not when the morning light hit her profile just right and it would highlight her muscles and sometimes her tights and her lips... He really wanted to kiss her again.

Buttercup stretched and opened her eyes.

"Hey"

Said Butch, like a tool.

"Hey"

She said, like the smart and beautiful being she was.

"Did I wake you up?"

Butch said, changing his position into a more upright.

"Yeah. You gotta stop moving that much, man."

Buttercup answered she made no effort to get out of bed.

"Sorry."

"It's cool"

He really really really wanted to kiss her. And you know what? Buttercup may never be his and someday this will end and she will find someone right for her, but in this moment buttercup was willing to give herself to him so what the hell, right?

"Ready for round two?"

He said after leaning down and stealing a kiss out of her lips. Buttercup smiled.

"I have to meet my sisters for lunch"

She said. Butch moved down to her neck, she didn't stop him.

"That's great"

Buttercup tangled her hands on Butch's hair. Well, that clearly wasn't a no.


	3. Reds

Okay, so. Brick was aware he didn't have the best sleeping habits. It's true that he often had trouble sleeping, though he still refused to call himself an insomniac, just like it's true that it wasn't a secret. So he thought his brothers would be more cautious. Normally, he didn't care. He was fine with turning off the lights and carrying his brothers to bed and cleaning up the mess in the living room. That was okay, he was the oldest after all. However, his brothers had secrets and he wanted to respect that privacy. Apparently though, he was the only one who cared about that.

The first secret that he found out was, unsurprisingly, from Boomer. The youngest had been fast asleep in an awkward position on the coach, and the tv was on, playing the news. And while Brick found it odd that boomer had been watching it, he didn't thought much of it. He thought maybe he had just begun to get his head in the game. So it came as a surprise that as soon as he turned the tv off and tried to accommodate Boomer into a more comfortable position he let out a tiny whine that resembled the name "bubbles". Brick didn't pry further than that, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that his brother had a crush.

Then it was Butch's secret, who came late one night (like, really late. Around 3 or 4 in the morning) and he looked at Brick calmly making coffee and asked for advice. Buttercup's name never left his mouth, as a matter of fact Butch never even said anything about not being able to sleep because of a crush. But again, the fact that Butch kept shaking his head and insisting it wasn't feelings- Brick wasn't an idiot.

He kept tight-lipped, regardless, because he didn't want neither Him nor Mojo to figure that out, not until his brothers were ready.

Which brought back the question at hand. He was sitting on his desk, a pen on one hand and his head leaning on the other. And he asked himself if he had feelings for one of the puffs, or if it all was just an illusion. Was it a need to be just like his brothers, a need to be with her just because he was her counterpart, or a need to be with her because... because actually liked her? Brick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He just didn't know.

* * *

Okay, so. Blossom doesn't have the best sleeping habits. Sue her. It wasn't like she didn't want to sleep, it's just that she was busy.

Always busy busy busy busy.

Between school, saving lives and her own social life, she almost never had the time to just sleep. She was always met with disapproval stares from her sisters, and with a lot of interventions (that she didn't have time for, by the way. Was it really that hard to forewarn her so she could make space?).

For example, One time Buttercup had bought her a ticket to a spa for their birthday, she told her not to care about the world for once and enjoy the day. Blossom lasted all but the first 10 minutes before the shop next door was stolen and she sat right up and went to catch the criminals. Then another time, the professor had set her apart and lecutured her about her health, she had never felt so ashamed and appalled before in her life, but despite all that she still found herself with the bad habits. Another time Bubbles had set her up on a blind date, despite Blossom's better judgement.

Bubbles had asked blossom to go to the mall with her and Blossom being weak to her younger sister agreed, only to find they were going to a restaurant instead and Bubbles left as soon as she had her seated on a table, a stranger taking place in the seat in front of her. She smiled politely, and while the first few minutes where they introduced each other showed promise, a monster ended up attacking nearby and she had to go.

That time ended with blossom lecturing her sisters (because she was sure buttercup had something to do with it). She was aware they were just tying to help, but there simply wasn't time for dating in Blossom's busy schedule. Even if she did, she wouldn't give it to just anyone. It had to be someone Blossom liked, someone who understood her and was smart. A tad prideful and serious, but cared about his family. Maybe a little bit arrogant, talkative only around her and a few others. Killer smirk and looks. Likely a red head, with red eyes- no. Blossom was much too busy to think about these things.

* * *

Okay, for the last time, so. Maybe Brick didn't have the best sleeping habits, so pardon the hypocrisy of wanting his fiancée to go to bed. Sometimes it creeped him out how similar they were, except blossom was dumber. No, it's true, she completely refused to acknowledge that she was also an insomniac. Her beautiful self was hunched over the desk going over work, a trapped between her lips and a look of concentration on her face. Brick was standing on the doorway to their office room, watching over her. He found it just a little bit endearing that she was only using the desk light, as if she didn't want to wake him up

"Blossom."

He turned on the lights, and gave away his presence, startling her.

"Brick! Jesus, you scared me."

Blossom said, putting her pen down and turning to him. Brick moved away from the doorway.

"Bloss, babe, it's late."

He told her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know, I know. It's just... I have to finish this."

"You can finish it tomorrow, don't you think?"

Brick said, sitting on the desk and grabbing a few papers. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"No, I can't. We have a lot to do tomorrow"

"My point exactly. We're going to be waking up early and you won't get enough sleep."

Blossom snorted.

"Right, and you will?"

"Well I could try if I had a certain someone keeping me warm."

"Hmm and who would that someone be?"

She said playing dumb. At some point their faces had gotten close, so close that brick had no problem closing the distance and giving her a peck in the lips.

"Stop being an idiot and come to bed with me."

He said making blossom roll her eyes.

"Careful there, Jojo or I might start thinking you care." She told him playfully, and then more seriously: "look, I'm almost done. I really won't take long."

They stared at each other, as if they were still arguing with some sort of telepathic link, before Brick sighed.

"Alright."He gave up."But tomorrow you're sleeping in."

"No, I'm not. We have to pick the wedding cake and the center pieces for the tables plus I-"

"I'm pretty sure I can manage."

He cut her short, kissing her forehead.

"Brick."

"Don't take too long, pinky."

"I'm coming tomorrow! Wether you like it or not"

She said, but Brick was already leaving her in the empty room. Brick might have 'forgotten' to put an alarm clock and wake blossom up ("you snooze, you loose, babe"), but it was for the greater good.


End file.
